White Magic
White Magic is the art of construction, reconstruction, and involves spells like summonings, healings, and blightings. LOW Rank Spells LOW Rank Spells Glowball *10 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Summons a ball of light for a short time. *Uses: 100 Healight *30 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Roll d20 to heal target for 5 points, must get 15 or higher. *Uses: 3 Vampire's Kiss *35 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: Roll 10D *Effect: Drains half of the HP dealt and gives it to user *Uses: 3 Weak Flame *25 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 0 *Effect: 100% chance to burn the target *Uses: 4 Turn Undead *50 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: Roll 6D for damage, multiply by wisdom *Effect: Roll 20D to immediately kill targeted undead, must get 16 or higher to work. *Uses: 2 Cleanse *40 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Cure ally of any extra effects. *Uses: 3 MED Rank Spells (LVL 9) Thundercloud *65 GP *Attribute: Thunder/Water *DMG: 0-15 *Effect: Roll D6 to soak all foes must get 3 or higher, then deal 15 thunder damage. *Uses: 5 Wyvernsneeze *70 GP *Attribute: Dragon *DMG: 0 (5 if user has Dragon element) *Effect: 100% chance to Dragonblight target *Uses: 2 Burstmend *100 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Attempt to heal entire party. User and all targets roll 20D, add users ammount to each individual's roll, they recieve this ammount of HP *Uses: 5 Summon Wood Golem *115 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 2 MED-HI Rank Spells (LVL 14) Arcanagift *150 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Recharges any one spell in you or a party member's arsenal *Uses: 5 Healthbolt *200 GP *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: (to any enemy within 5 squares) *Effect: Roll a 30D to heal *Uses: 2 Cleansing Fountain *300 GP *Attribute: Water *DMG: 0 *Effect: Attempt to remove status effects from entire party. Roll 20D, need 15 to suceed, 10 will cleanse you. *Uses: 3 Shiverburn *200 GP *Attribute: Fire/Ice *DMG: 0 *Effect: Freezes and Burns opponent for 8D turns *Uses: 4 Summon Stone Golem *340 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 5 HI Rank Spells (LVL 23) Divine Light *350 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Recharges any one spell in you or a party member's arsenal to full and heals them for 15 HP. *Uses: 3 Arcane Medicine *260 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Roll a 50D to heal, heals 50D HP. *Uses: 6 Flaming Courage *300 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 0 *Effect: Deals 7 fire damage to target, they will do +15 fire damge next turn. *Uses: 3 Winterstorm *260 GP *Attribute: Ice/Thunder *DMG: 0 *Effect: Freezes target for 5D turns then stuns them for 3D turns. *Uses: 4 Summon Fire Golem *450 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 6 Master Rank Spells (LVL 31) Close Wounds *350 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Heals target for 30-65 HP *Uses: 7 Circle of Light *360 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Heals all friends in 10 block radius for 25 HP, deals 20 damage to any undead in area. *Uses: 7 Mage Armor *500 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Multiplies your ARM by 10 for 5 turns *Uses: 3 Close Wounds *350 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Heals target for 30-65 HP *Uses: 7 Summon Ice Golem *500 GP *Attribute: Ice *DMG: 0 *Effect: Summons a fucking Ice Golem what do you think. *Uses: 7 Summon Storm Golem *520 GP *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: 0 *Effect: Summons a fucking Thunder Golem what do you think. *Uses: 7 Return All Souls *1000 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Revives all fallen allies with 30 HP *Uses: 2 Legendary Rank Spells (LVL 39) Godsgrace *2000 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 999999 (to undead) *Effect: Destroys all undead in a 50x50 radius (other than bosses) *Uses: 1 Godsgrace II *3000 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Heals all allies by 999 HP *Uses: 5 Gift of the Dragon Soul *5000 GP *Attribute: Dragon *DMG: 0 *Effect: Ressurects an ally with full HP and makes them immune to Dragon element for 3 turns. *Uses: 1 Shatter *5500 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Removes all of opponent's ARM *Uses: 1